El amor es una mierda
by Chibi Dhamar
Summary: Por que definitivamente el amor era una mierda que te hacia cambiar aún en tu contra y te dejaba muchas cosas calientes. Pero para Sirius había algo mejor que le calentaba el pecho y también algunas otras cosas más. SXR R&R


**Disclaimer: **Todo cuanto reconozcan aquí pertenece a Jotaká, lo demás son mis divagaciones en momentos de ocio.

**El amor es una mierda**

A Sirius siempre le pareció que el amor era una reverenda mierda, lo comprobó al entrar en Hogwarts cuando su mejor amigo-hermano vivía de hechizos y ridículos frente a toda la sala común de Gryffindor (y más) por culpa de una sangrienta pelirroja.

Lo confirmó aún más cuando vio como el pequeño Peter comenzaba a peinarse extraño, trataba de gesticular y verse como James y él mismo. Claro que James y él le decían que se veía de muerte porque vamos, era Peter, nunca perderían una oportunidad para descojonarse a su costa; aunque siempre estaba Remus tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón pero bien que el lobito disimulaba su diversión.

De esta manera Sirius llegó a la conclusión de que, sí, efectivamente el amor era una mierda. Por eso prefería pasar las tardes recostado sobre las cómodas piernas de Remus, sintiendo las ligeras caricias que le hacía en el cabello y amodorrado por la voz de Moony mientras leía en voz alta algunos de los poemas de ese muggle marica del cual no recordaba el nombre.

Porque Sirius no quería verse ridiculizado y pisoteado por una chica como James, ni quería aparentar ser lo que no era para gustarle a una como Peter – aunque eso no fuera necesario porque, joder, era Sirius Black y mojaba bragas sólo con su apariencia casual de gamberro empedernido –

Cuando Remus dejó de leer Sirius fue sacado de sus somnolientos pensamientos porque las caricias también habían parado.

– Padfoot, despierta, ya oscureció.

– Mmm… quédate quieto Moony, me estas clavando tu rodilla en la nuca – se quejó Sirius tratando de hallar una mejor posición.

– Espabila chucho, muero de hambre y quiero comer algo de pastel – Remus se paró de repente dejando a Sirius tendido en el pasto.

– Coño Moony podrías ser más amable – mientras se sobaba la cabeza vio como la expresión del licántropo cambio a remordimiento antes de regresar a la normalidad y ver como estiraba una mano para ayudarlo.

Con una sonrisa traviesa Padfoot aceptó la mano para rápidamente jalar a Remus sobre él, entre gritos de reclamos de Moony y carcajadas perrunas de Sirius se revolcaron un rato en el pasto cerca del haya junto al lago iluminados tenuemente por las luces provenientes del castillo.

Con un último giro Sirius terminó encima de Remus con una sonrisa de triunfo, se acercó más al lobito para susurrar suavemente sobre sus labios.

– No lo necesito

– ¿Mmm? – Remus trataba de recuperar un poco el aliento cuando escuchó el murmullo de Sirius tan cerca suyo.

– Dije que no lo necesito Moony – y sonrió, era de esas sonrisa que Remus podía contar con las palmas de sus manos y que sólo él había visto – Porque lo que tengo contigo es mucho mejor que lo que James y Peter llaman amor.

Algo sorprendido por la declaración Remus sonrió cálidamente y con algo de emoción latiéndole en el corazón.

– ¿Y qué se supone que piensan James y Peter que es el amor?

– No tengo ni pajolera idea Moony pero para mí su amor de actos masoquistas y demostraciones ridículas no tiene sentido – besó ligeramente los dispuesto labios de su lobito – Lo que tengo contigo es mucho mejor.

– ¿Sí? Pues no creo que a Remus le emocione la idea de tener a un chucho pulgoso encima suyo toda la noche.

Sirius se giró ligeramente irritado por la interrupción de un recién llegado James que lo miraba burlonamente y con ganas de matarlo por el comentario anterior.

– Pues vete a echar maldiciones a otro lado cornudo – ladró Sirius sin levantarse de su posición sobre un divertido Moony – A Remus le gustan los perros ¡Y eso no eran pulgas, idiota!

Sin hacer más James se alejó carcajeándose y comentando algo sobre regresar al castillo para cenar y Remus comprando un collar y shampoo anti pulgas, jodido cornudo.

– ¿Y cómo se llama lo que tienes conmigo Paddy? – Preguntó Remus con una sonrisa traviesa bailándole en los labios.

– Lo que tengo y pienso tener contigo Moony se llama eternidad – Aunque Sirius pensó que sería mejor modificar el concepto de amor pero… y no pudo pensar más cuando sintió la deliciosa lengua de Remus pasarle suavemente por los labios a lo que Sirius rápidamente correspondió ansioso y pensando que ahora a Remus no le importaría esperar por su pastel porque sus besos siempre le calentaban el pecho – y algunas otras cosas más –

A lo lejos James continuaba sonriendo pensando que sí lo suyo era masoquismo el chucho moriría al comprender que él se había convertido en el perrito fiel y entrenado de Remus. Por que definitivamente el amor era una mierda que te hacia cambiar aún en tu contra y te dejaba muchas cosas calientes.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ok, la verdad me siento con muchas ganas de escribir sobre estos lindos cachorros estos días puesto que al desempolvar mis discos de los Beatles (muchas de sus canciones me hicieron pensar en Sirius y Remus) y después de leer los hermosos fis de mi diosa Beatleslasher **xSlaughter **(por cierto visiten su perfil en: **http:/ . net/u/2014672/, **les encantaran sus fics de las parejas JohnxPaul y GeorgexRingo) no pude evitarlo.

Este es mi segundo fic y me alegro que el primero gustara alguito y agradezco enormemente a las preciosas chicas que me dejaron reviews.

En fin, parece ser que por alguna razón mi (estúpida) oficina me inspira en escribir sobre ellos así que mientras duraba el apagón aproveche para escribir esto. Espero que les guste en algo y me encantaría si dejan sus review para hacérmelo saber, y si no les gusta también son bienvenido jejejeje.

Ok, eso fue todo, nos estaremos leyendo.

Atte.: Chibi Dhamar.


End file.
